Demon
by Red Asatari
Summary: He was getting a bit frustrated with all the silence, so he found some advice. He got himsefl some company a bit different from the usual, and it worked, but in what way exactly?... Sasuke OOC
1. Demon

Red: this idea has been in my mind for about… 4 months or so, so I can't wait to try it out with you guys. Hope you do like it, seeing that I have never read it in any other fic.

Naruto: is this a yaoi?

Red: unfortunately no, but all yaoi fans can go and check out my other 3 yaoi ones!

Sasuke: So what it about?

Red: mainly it's about you, but it will be a bit of time till the readers can figure out where I'm gonna put the love hehe. Hope reallllll big that you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I don't know how I'm gonna say this, but man you look much more gloomy than usual." They were currently in the sparring fields, alone. After about 4 hours non stop, they decided to lie in the shade a bit to regain energy.

"I could tell you to keep your nose out of this, but for once your right." The raven stated.

"Well you gonna tell me or not?" the blonde replied a bit irritated.

"I don't know how to put it but… my house seems quit, and I mean _dead _quit. It's like the silence it eating me away. Naruto would you like to stay a bit at my place?" With that said, Sasuke turned around to look at him for an answer.

"Wish I could, but obaa-chan just gave me a new apartment. It three times bigger then the other one, and I still have to redecorate. If you like tomorrow you can come and help me paint the walls." Naruto offered him. He had gone plenty of times to sleepovers to the Uchiha, always ending up with feathers in his hair…and sleepless nights.

"I do have an idea tough, Sasuke." This made him turn around to face the other. The raven only did a mention as to go on.

"I read a way, to make someone not lonely especially when he wants to live with no people. How about you get…a pet!" Naruto sadi in a happy voice. He was an animal lover, and he had about 2 dogs at home.

"A pet? Naruto that would only give me a lot more of work. Beside, I have to take care of the mansion too, who knows what it might do." Sasuke stated.

"You could just get one that is already obedient, and I would consider a dog, cats just like to eat, shit and sleep." He said rubbing his chin, looking up.

"There are no ready obedient dogs, they sell them as puppies. God knows how much I have to yell to make it function well."

"I never knew you could be this dense. First of all it's a living creature, not a robot. And second, go down to the pound, they have obedient ones and already grown too! So, what will you do?" Blue eyes sparkling.

A few minutes passed till Sasuke reflected on what they have discussed. He would be giving a home to one; it would be a good act he guessed.

"Hey dobe, you got time to come with me? I'm going now since there 's time left."

"No can do teme, Iruka asked me to go wallpaper selecting with him today, so we'll start on the apartment. Guess I'll see you tomorrow around noon."

With that said, Naruto got up, followed by Sasuke, dusting or some dirt off of their ass (Red: yummmmmyyyyyyy)

"Bring it over tomorrow teme, want to get acquainted!" He said waving his hand to the other, as both set off.

-------------------------------At the pound-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's POV

"Uchiha-san, never would I have imagined finding you here! What type would you be searching for?"

The place smelt of dogs, no doubt about being at the wrong place. And it was exploding with barks coming from different cages.

"Just though about getting one of the big breeds, small ones are not my type. What can you show me?"

"Well follow me to the second floor; there we have some of out best breeds and the big ones in size too." We climbed some stairs, the sound of barks getting lower and lower, they were right, when they said that small ones cause much more noise.

"I will wait for you here Uchiha-san, pick anyone of them that you would like." I began to walk down the corridor. There was one collie that perked up it's ears when it saw me, giving a yawn and going back to sleep. Next there were Alsatians, Labradors, Huskies, St. Bernard's and more variety.

When I came on the last one, I turned to the right and saw at the far end, there was a light.

_Why do they separate dogs, when they are already in cages?_

My steps echoed down the dark green walls, bouncing off again back to me. When I finally reached to spot, I stopped to inspect. There in the cage, in one of the corners, was what seemed to be a Great Dain. Its coat was of a shiny black, glimmering a bit in the light. What most captured me was its pose. It was as if napping but awake at the same time. There was nothing different from any other canine pose.

Only that it's feet (front) were crossed and it's had represented a slight curve downwards, much to like that of a horses.

When my hand stretched out, touching the cool metal, its ears twitched and her eyes stared at me. They were simply breath taking. As if looking in the eyes of a… demon. They were of a moonlight blue, type that you would see even in the darkest of nights.

I bended low, as it stood. I put my hand trough one of the opening as it slowly made it's way to me. It nose was wet against my dry skin. I slowly patted her head as her ears folded back.

"You have taste Uchiha-san. She is one of our finest. As you can see, she is moved a bit away from other dogs, we never understood why she doesn't like her own type." The guard said a little worried. I was not surprised at all when he first came in, his pace giving him out.

"Care to tell me something about her.?" I said still petting the gentle creature's head.

"Well her original name is Yasha, but we just call her Demon."

_So much for gentle._

She is a strange one I tell you. Not wanting to be near any of the others. She may be a nin-dog but we never found out. She has a way to come back if the ones that pick her do not, are not liken by her. We wash her once a week, since she gets aggressive when we don't. And also, she is quit possessive about her things Uchiha-san."

I though about what he sadi, but she seems like the bets for me. I wish Naruto came, he understands much more better, seeing that he is from this kind.

"I will take her, were do I have to sign?" quickly unlocking the gate.

"Right this way Uchiha-san."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red: well, what you think, ideas are appreciated. Naruto and Sasuke can't come now, since there fighting about the 'kind' thing he sadi earlier.

Naruto: wait a minute, you write his!

Sasuke: took you long enough idiot, she should get the beatings not me!

Red: But…you love me!

Naruto: To hell with that.!

Red: I'll be going now. Don't forget to write any ideas, all are appreciated. **_This goes out to the retards…NO FLAMES AND I MEAN IT! Dedicated to : Akari, Pinak, Windchild and Blue-genjitsu (sorry if I wrote any names wrong)_**

Naruto: I'm gonna flame you!

Red: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke: Ja Ne


	2. protective

Red: not much to say, here's chapter two for you.

Naruto: I am not a dog…

Sasuke:…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp.2 Free

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her coat glimmer as the sun shone upon her. I could say that she was already batter out of that cage, even if she wasn't wagging her tail. She looked up at me, blue eyes boring into mine, as if asking me to show the way.

With hands in my pockets, we started strolling down the streets. She followed me, I was surprised, just not about minutes ago she look so uncertain of me. I looked down on her as her nose poked to air to smell. Being cooped up in that cage, things can get pretty stuffy.

"SASSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUKKEEEEEEEEE-KKKUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

My teeth grinned against each other from the pure annoyance of that voice…Sakura.

Why can't I just have one evening to my own, no some crazed bitch has to come and cling to me.

"Sasuke, want me to join, don't want you to get bored all alone." She said sickly sweet.

I only glared at her, didn't she get the message already!

She cringed on to my arm and was about to start walking, when a growl was heard from behind us. I turned around and my eyes widened with surprise. Demon was crouched low, ears bent low and teeth baring. Her eyes spoke of a fire directing to Sakura.

…_**And also, she is quit possessive about her things Uchiha-san…**_

That what the keeper told me. So from the looks of it I belonged to her.

"Sasuke-kun, what is this mut doing here?" she said, looking is distaste at my dog.

"That Sakura is my new pet, and you better leave. From the looks of it, she does not like you." I stated as a matter of fact.

"Nonsense, everyone and everything loves me!" flicking her hair back and realizing my arm. She moved towards Demon. Her hand was making its way to her black head to pet her. But quickly darted back, as Demon attempted to take a real big piece of it, teeth still baring at the pink leach.

"Sasuke-kun, you should put this beast under some protection!" she screeched, still cradling her hand.

"I wonder what beast disserves to be under one's eyes, Sakura. Her…or you?" I turned and walked away, Demon trailing after me.

We went past the ramen stand, but there was no Naruto there. I remembered he told me he had to go and buy some wallpaper with Iruka for his new apartment. I sat down in one of the stools and ordered a bowl of chicken ramen. After a couple of minutes, I felt someone sitting down next to me. Praying it's not Sakura, I turned and saw Demon!

She was sitting on the stool next to me, looking at me. Quickly getting the po8int, I ordered another bowl for her. I was a bit surprised, not even a single drop from the bowl as she ate, fell on the counter.

"Isn't she cute dad?" Ayame told her father. Her father nodded as he cleared our empty bowls. She slowly pulled her hand out, but held out the back of her hand as she let Demon smell her. After smelling her, Demon folded her ears down, as Ayame slowly petted her.

"That's how you approach a dog, it's gives her the idea that I want to be friends with her." I only nodded and left money on the counter.

Heading over to the pet shop, I bought some supplies (shampoo, bowls, chew toys, bones the works…).

After letting a breath I didn't even know I was holding, we arrived home. I opened the door and she quickly headed in. Darting from one room to another, seeing as how exited she was.

I filled her bowl with fresh water and left it on the kitchen floor. Heading for my room, I got rid of my shirt and proceeded to take of my pants as well, getting ready for bed. I entered under the covers and grabbed a scroll that I was reading previously.

The bed dipped in an additional weight. I looked up fro my reading and saw Demon, curled up in a ball, eyes closed, breathing steady.

_She must have been really tired to fall asleep so quickly._

A small smile appeared on my lips as I crawled slowly, afraid of waking her. My hand went up and down her neck, as she slept. Before I knew it, I fell asleep next to her…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Red: Well people, that chp 2, hope you liked it. NO FLAMES**_

_**Next chapter: they meet up with Naruto and as usual something happens**_


End file.
